An index print is a matrix of small imagettes, reproduced from individual film image frames, usually with frame numbers to associate the imagettes with the corresponding image frames on the film. Typically, the index print is produced by the photofinisher when the original print order is processed and is supplied to the customer as a convenient means of identifying image frames on the film. This is a particular advantage in the case of negative films which are difficult for the average user to discern. An example of an index print is shown in FIG. 1.
Apparatus and methods for producing index prints may be found in the art as represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,068; 4,920,423; 4,933,773; and 5,184,227. A problem with systems of the type disclosed therein is that the format of the resulting index print is fixed and does not allow for customization by the photofinisher. In general, prior art index prints include the imagettes, a frame number to associate the imagette with the location of the image frame on the film and minimal amount graphics fixed in the index print software supplied to the photofinisher.
It is desirable therefore to provide apparatus and method for creating customized index print formats that allow the photofinisher to create and print unique photofinisher identification on the index print, formatting specific to each imagette in the index print as well as customer specific information for the index print.